


Ever After Dark

by Tilly_the_Mouse



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Femdom, Like, Other, PWP, Pegging, Probably going to be my Magnum Opus, So not sure if 'au' or 'future fic', The most smut, Very healthy and explicit sexual relationship, either way not canon in the slightest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_the_Mouse/pseuds/Tilly_the_Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one-shots for my EAH ships. Will probably have this one be mostly Mature/Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After Dark

Unbirthdays were serious business. To wonderlanders, they were like their actual birthday, anniversaries, and true hearts day all in one crazy package. Knowing this, and acutely aware of Maddie’s perpetual home-sickness made worse with college, Sparrow knew to make her unbirthday a memorable event.

Normally, he'd plan some big celebration, courtesy of briars party planning, with a dash of that madness that seemed to radiate from her tiny body. Last year Sparrow had painted the entire dormitory the colors of her hair, much to the annoyance of the dean of students, but Maddie smiled brighter than a tea kettle so that made the subsequent academic suspension worth it.

This year however he had been at a loss. They had been together six years, and would be graduating (she would anyways, Sparrows grades were atrocious, and was seriously considering dropping out to forge his own path) in fall. He thought about proposing, but there had apparently been some sort of wonderland tradition to where an engagement could only take place on a Thursday, on the 13 of March.

He eventually broke down and asked her what she wanted, more than anything. She smiled, uncharacteristically shy, and said she wanted a 'special night alone' with him. Now he knew they had a healthy and adventurous sex life (the entire crowd of the sorority 'fun run' found that out), so to hear her be so timid about a request, had him close to salivating.

He was proven right when he woke up that morning to find a written set of instructions on their nightstand. Maddie had class all day, so Sparrow had enough time after his shift at the 'enchanted cup' cafe to set things up to her specifications. And specific they were: along with requests for the bed to be made up with a surplus of pillows and tea leaves and roses to be placed in a hot bath, was a set of lingerie for him to wear all day. Luxurious and Lacey, Sparrow nearly tripped over himself for excitement of putting on the silk stockings, panties, and garter belt.

The feel of it was incredible. Cool, supple silk sliding over him with every small movement. It was the first time he was grateful for the shapeless brown apron the cafe required as a uniform, as it was possibly the only piece of clothing that could hide his raging erection. Humphrey, the assistant manager, knew him all too well (or at the very least remembered the unbirthday incident two years prior, or as it was referred to around campus, 'that time Sparrow ruined parents day'), and let him off early. He would have run back to their apartment if he wasn't so close to coming already. A slow, steady walk would be best.

He supposed Maddie must have been feeling equally wound up, as she came home early from class. Thankfully Sparrow had just finished setting everything up an hour previous and decided to 'go a little extra' and order her favorite takeout and put on the highest pair of heels he could find. Judging by the (surprisingly lucid) look of pure desire she had when she saw him, he supposed she appreciated his efforts.

She stepped up to him, seeming like a giant even though he was taller than her by a head even without the heels. Her soft hand ran over his chest gently, and wound its way down his arms until she was holding his wrists.

"Tonight the safe word is 'shuffle'." She smiled sweetly up at him and gently pushed him back on the bed. She pulled out a tube of the brightest red lipstick and began applying it expertly to his lips. After that it was a flurry of rough kissing until he was told to grip the headboard and spread his legs, which he complied with eagerly.

His skin jumped as her nails raked over his skin, not enough to hurt (not yet), just enough pressure for it not to tickle. Her clever fingers found their way to his opening and began to massage the area, while the other set gently stroked his member. His skin jumped when she brushed her thumb across his head, spreading and playing with his precum, while she also slipped a finger inside, almost immediately finding his prostate.

"Geez, I thought this supposed to be your unbirthday." He said, dopey smile settled on his face. She curled her finger, which shut him up quickly, and placed a soft kiss at the nape of his neck. They continued like that for a while, her fingering him to ready him, he desperately chasing his release but being denied whenever he came close, until she pulled her hands completely away.

He only just registered the sounds of shuffling before a harder, bigger object was entering him slowly. She had prepped everything perfectly, as the strap on slid right in, like it belonged there, but that didn't stop Sparrow from gasping from the sweet burn and pressure of being filled.

He was moaning. He had to be, everything was so good, either that or he was babbling. Letting her know how much he loved her, how good it was to be fucked by her. Was he talking? Did he even know words? Did he even remember how to breathe? He couldn't know, he was completely gone. And then she started thrusting.

Slow and sure, she pounded into him at a wonderful 3/4 time signature. This was heaven, it had to be, there were no other possible way for him to feel so good. His dick, bobbing up and down with each thrust, was straining, needing to come but also seeming to know that holding off as long as it could- would be all the sweeter release.

Maddie released her hands from its iron grip on his hips and held her waiting palm in front of his face, while the other one found purchase in his hair.

"Spit." She ordered and though he was so gone he couldn't know why, he happily complied. Her newly slick hand wrapped around his shaft and pumped in time with his moans. Sparrow felt himself enter the free fall that meant his completion and nearly screamed as he spilled into her hand.

He was only vaguely aware of movement as she smeared his seed over herself, already soaking with her own arousal, and settled in front of him.

"Clean me up." She ordered, voice soft and sounding more like she was asking him to pass the sugar. Sparrow opened his eyes and looked at her through the haze: spread out wide in front of him, skin glistening and almost glowing with the blush that had bloomed over her cheeks and chest. She was an outright goddess and he wanted nothing more than to follow her orders.

He gently stroked her folds until his breathing returned to normal, and then dove in with fervor. The taste was intoxicating; her own sweet tang he was so familiar with mixed with the salt of sweat and his own indescribable savory flavor. As much as he wanted to eat her out forever after, she quickly reached her own orgasm. She had probably been more wound up with anticipation than he had.

Feeling a burst of renewed energy, he shed scooped her into his arms. He could feel her elevated heartbeat through her skin, and coupled with the fact that she still hasn't caught her breathe, a swell of pride surged through him. Careful not to make too much of a mess, but still not wanting to shed the rest of the lingerie he wore, he lowered them both into the still-warm bath.

They spent the next moments(both of them so spent time felt irrelevant) soaking in the luxurious water: cleaning each other with the water(aromatic with the rose petals and tea leaves near over-steeped) in between kissing and caressing until exhaustion overwhelmed them and they lay contented in each other's arms.

"Oh I almost forgot." Maddie started sleepily. Sparrow could only hum to let her know he was listening. "Our friends are coming over later for a tea party. I thought it'd be a nice way to top off the day." He was going to ask how much later when he heard the door to their apartment open('must be Raven,' he thought 'she's the only one with a key who doesn't knock.'). Even if he had the energy, Sparrow knew it was far more incriminating to attempt to cover up than to just own up to what you had been doing with no shame. So when Raven and small group of their other friends walked into the open bathroom, Sparrow could only sleepily wave at them as they shrieked and attempted to cover their eyes. He was pretty sure darling took a picture for blackmail purposes, and in the other room someone (Hunter maybe? Alastair?) shouted, asking in disbelief if they were looking at a strap-on. Maddie only giggled and welcomed them to the party.


End file.
